


Clothing Makes the Man

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Teyla learns some of the meaning of Earth clothing
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Clothing Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Trope bingo: Logo/advertising
> 
> Also for McSheplets #167: Lost in translation

Teyla rarely saw Major Sheppard wearing anything but the clothes like the other soldiers wore. He would wear the _uniform_ regularly. He dressed like the other soldiers and it took some watching to see the small identification that indicated he was in charge.

She quickly realized he was not used to being in charge and helped where she could. Being a leader of one's people was a skill that could be taught and she gladly shared what she had learned from her father with the Major.

Dr. McKay wore clothing different from the Major but similar to the other scholars -- _scientists_ she needed to remember. Dr. McKay was clearly the leader of the scientists and she spent some time softening his sharp tongue. 

She watched in some amusement as the two men danced around their attraction to each other. Among her people, they both would be asked to father children, their strengths would be an asset to any group of people. Outside of that, there was honor given to warrior pairs. 

"Come on, Teyla," Major Sheppard said cheerfully. "Movie night! Popcorn! I know you like popcorn. Have to enjoy it while it lasts."

She was not sure what a movie was but she nodded. "I would be pleased to join you."

When she arrived, both the Major and Dr. McKay were wearing clothing she had not seen before. Even Lieutenant Ford was dressed differently.

"I have not seen you wear clothing that was not part of your uniforms before," she said. "What do you call this?"

The Major looked at himself. "Civvies? Umm... casual clothes would be a better term. On our planet, those not in the military wear whatever clothing they want. Like your people. We couldn't bring a lot with us, so I have more uniforms than casual clothes and it's easier to wear the uniform regularly."

"These images on your clothes, do they have special meaning?" Teyla asked.

The Major looked down at the shirt he was wearing. "This? This is an Addidas logo. They make sneakers, mostly." He shrugged then thought for a moment. "It's a representation of a company that makes footwear."

"Lieutenant Ford?" she asked.

"Call me Aiden, please," he said. "This is what we call a band shirt. A band is a musical group and this is their logo. Umm... their symbol. I like their music so I support them by buying their merchandise."

Ah! Supporting musicians was something she was familiar with. She turned to Dr. McKay. 

He held up a hand. "Rodney. Please! I can't believe I'm saying this, but it gets exhausting being _Dr. McKay_ around here."

The Major gave a soft laugh.

"This shirt isn't advertising anything, it's just a... saying." He waved a hand at his shirt. "It says: _Science -- Like magic, but real_ and is meant to be funny more than anything else."

Teyla wasn't sure it was funny but she nodded. 

Fortunately, the Major -- John asked, "Okay. What do we want to watch tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney's t-shirt stolen from Woot: https://shirt.woot.com/offers/like-magic-but-real


End file.
